


Cyberpunk 2077 fanart

by kitigai



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Line Art, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Non-binary character, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitigai/pseuds/kitigai
Summary: Johnny Silverhand/V, V is female body-type with male voice and male genitalia.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
